


Two Idiots In Love

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky is protective over Steve, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut and Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve has a panic attack in chapter two, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, dom bucky, reckless Steve, smut in chapter 3, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. The two had always been tied together, but it's the 21st Century and things have changed. How long will it take for the two to finally get together? Natasha has some ideas.</p><p>And if you like my stories, maybe let me know by subscribing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want To Be The One You Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky took one hard look at the TV, before turning towards Steve. He hadn’t really spoken much over the past few weeks and when he did, it was only about small things, or questions. He was slowly returning to himself, but he needed some time. Though, with the look on his face, it looked like everything had suddenly come back to him, just by looking at the footage. Like something clicked, like a natural instinct – to protect Steve and when you can’t, make sure he’s okay and then yell at him for being stupid.
> 
> “Bucky –
> 
> But Bucky wasn’t having it. No, he marched across the room, grabbed Steve by the ear, fuming and physically pulled him up from the sofa, out of the room, while the rest of the Avengers laughed their heads off.
> 
> “What were you thinking, you stupid punk!” Bucky snapped, practically dragging a struggling Steve behind him and into the elevator, “you could’ve gotten seriously injured, you jumped out of a plane, with no parachute?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyyy, my lovelies! I’m here with a Stucky fic. I love them, okay? Please, just join me in the Stucky ship, it’s much better over here.
> 
> Credit to the lovely [stevestuckyonbucky](http://stevestuckyonbucky.tumblr.com/post/133001864776/fawkesflame123-stevestuckyonbucky-just) and her lovely headcanons on tumblr. Seriously, they’re so great. I couldn’t handle the feels. Thank you so much for letting me write this! I love you and everyone, go check out her blog, really, go now.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Steve and Bucky, they’d be together, married and happy. But alas, I do not. All Marvel characters go to their original creators and this headcanon, of course, goes to stevestuckyonbucky. I just wrote this fic for you all, enjoy <3
> 
> P.S: This has been edited, but please forgive me for any pesky mistakes.

* * *

  _"_ _I want to breathe you in like your vapour_ _, I want to be the one you remember, I want to feel your love like the weather, all over me, all over me.”_

* * *

It was Natasha who started it, of course it was.

The idea had come to her when Bucky was slowly returning to the man he used to be, sure a hardened, haunted version of the man Steve knew, but Bucky nevertheless. She’d seen how Bucky would look at Steve but he never touched him, nor did he speak. He did, _sometimes_ , but hardly. It was like he was scared to.

And that’s when it hit Natasha – a way to push the two of them together.

Filming every stupid thing Steve did, in the hopes of one day collecting enough evidence to prove, how impulsive and ridiculously irrational Steve could be when he wanted. The first clip she got was of Steve blindly walking into a trap, only to take down a troop of Hydra agents, while trying to save some civilians. Now, of course the civilians lives were important and the top of Steve’s priority, but he should’ve waited for back up, rather than charging in like some crazy, child on a sugar rush.

* * *

The second person to get clued in was Tony. A few months later, he noticed Natasha’s sneaky smiles and the way she quickly hid her phone, whenever someone came up to her. Of course, he was used to Natasha’s sly personality, but this was different, she was staring at Steve, wearing a smirk that told Tony something was up.

“Hey, Widow, what is going on with you and Cap?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, walking over to her once they reached Headquarters, after a mission.

Natasha smirked, shrugging, “nothing.”

Tony scoffed, “whatever you’ve got, I want in. C’mon fess up.”

Sighing, Natasha took out her phone and showed Tony all of the footage she had – Steve’s impulsive behaviour on missions, in the training room, on a daily basis etc.

“I want to see what Bucky will do, if we show it to him,” Natasha laughed, smirking, “what do you think? Might finally push the two of them together?”

“Sure,” Tony grinned, chuckling, “that way it’ll stop Bucky from eye fucking Steve, when he thinks we don’t notice.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “and you think getting them together will stop that, do you?”

Tony looked down at Natasha, as the two of them walked towards the main doors, stepping off the Helicarrier, “huh, I didn’t think of that. Maybe, this isn’t such a good idea.”

Natasha laughed over her shoulder, walking up ahead, “well, it’s too late now!”

* * *

A few weeks later and Natasha and Tony had managed to collect even more clips of Steve’s silly behaviour, jumping out of the Helicarrier with no parachute, diving head first into freezing water to get some intel that wasn’t desperately needed, chucking his shield to others, when he really needed it, throwing himself in harm’s way to block bullets or fires, to protect others – the list went on. They clued in Clint and Thor after another mission, which had Steve coming back bloodied and bruised, rushing off to the infirmary so Bucky, who still hadn’t been cleared for missions, wouldn’t see.

And soon, pretty much everyone was in on it, even Maria had filmed some. Steve, who was as heroic and blindly loyal as always, didn’t seem to notice his team’s weird behaviour. That is, until Pietro suggested they watch a film on a Friday night, but that wasn’t the weird part, the strange part was that the film didn’t have a title and as soon as the DVD was in the slot, Steve knew what was happening.

He was sitting next to Tony and Thor, with the rest of the Avengers when Bucky walked in and stopped still, noticing what was on the TV in the lounge. Steve didn’t know where to look, his cheeks were flaming red and so were his ears, his friends were all giggling like little children and he suddenly, wanted to melt into a pool of goo and never surface again.

Bucky took one hard look at the TV, before turning towards Steve. He hadn’t really spoken much over the past few weeks and when he did, it was only about small things, or questions. He was slowly returning to himself, but he needed some time. Though, with the look on his face, it looked like everything had suddenly come back to him, just by looking at the footage. Like something clicked, like a natural instinct – to protect Steve and when you can’t, make sure he’s okay and then yell at him for being stupid.

“Bucky –

But Bucky wasn’t having it. No, he marched across the room, grabbed Steve by the ear, fuming and physically pulled him up from the sofa, out of the room, while the rest of the Avengers laughed their heads off.

“What were you _thinking_ , you stupid punk!” Bucky snapped, practically dragging a struggling Steve behind him and into the elevator, “you could’ve gotten seriously injured, you _jumped_ out of a _plane_ , with _no_ _parachute_?!”  

“I-I,” Steve stammered, nursing his ear, able to stand up straight now, as Bucky let go of him, stabbing his metal finger against the panel, clicking on the number of their floor.

Bucky was staring at Steve with such anger; Steve thought he might lapse back into The Winter Soldier – his blue eyes stared right into Steve’s, jaw clenched, brow furrowed, “seriously, punk, that’s all you can say?”

Steve’s eyes swarmed with tears as the situation dawned on him.

This was Bucky, _his_ Bucky.

He was back, the Bucky he remembered from all those years ago – his protective, loving best friend that he had always wanted to kiss and hold, but couldn’t. He even looked like him, healthier, shaven, hair shorter, fresher and it made Steve want to cry.

“Bucky, do you remember… _everything_?” Steve asked, his voice was tight and raw, _“B-Bucky?”_

Bucky crowded Steve against the elevator wall, caging him in like a vulnerable animal about to be attacked, “yeah, punk, I do. Looks like you haven’t changed much.”

Steve gaped, unsure of what to do or where to look. They surely had never been _this_ close before. And Bucky seemed to notice Steve’s shyness or hesitation.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, looking down as they reached their floor, “I’m sorry Buck.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, but grabbed Steve’s arm and led him out of the elevator and to Bucky’s bedroom on their floor. Once they were inside his room, Steve looked around awkwardly; he’d been in here before, but only to offer Bucky support, never as _his_ Steve, as his _pal_ , because Bucky hadn’t been himself before.

“Why do you do it, Steve?” Bucky asked, turning Steve around to face him, his large hands on Steve’s broad shoulders.

Steve shrugged, “I-I…let you _fall_ , Bucky. I should’ve done _more_ to…save you. I didn’t. And then when I woke up and you weren’t here…nothing made sense without you. I-I just…didn’t want to live in a world without you.”

Bucky growled angrily, protectively, almost possessively, “so you were purposely doing those things, to _kill_ yourself?”

Steve shook Bucky’s hands off him, turning around to face the window, “you don’t…I couldn’t _live_ without you Buck. When I had nothing, I had _you_. And then you weren’t there, at all.”

“Steve –

“I watched you fall and I _couldn’t_ save you. And then I was here and I couldn’t _save_ you, I thought you were dead. Every day I woke up, and you weren’t here. It was _awful_ ,” Steve said, turning around to face Bucky, tears streaming down his cheeks, his voice shaken and broken.

“Don’t you get it? I don’t want to live without you. I couldn’t. I was so alone, and I _needed_ you. I just wanted to see you. I thought that if I just…didn’t wake up anymore, I’d see you again,” he continued, looking away from Bucky, unable to face him, “and then you came back and you didn’t know me. It was like anything I did, everything I tried, I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t save you…”

Bucky surged forwards then, gathering a now sobbing Steve up in his arms, as Steve buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder, mumbling over and over, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Bucky. I’m so sorry Bucky.”  

“It’s okay Stevie, it’s okay,” Bucky cooed sweetly, most of his anger from before disappearing, as he realised how broken Steve was, “I’m here, I’m here now.”

Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s middle, his whole body shaking, like his knees were about to give out, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad…I –

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Bucky said softly, cupping Steve’s face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs, “you’re okay now, Steve, everything is all right.”

Steve stared at Bucky for a moment, and then mumbled, unable to hold it back anymore, “I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky grinned, looking so much like how he used to look, resting his forehead against Steve’s, “I love you too, punk.”

Steve let out a broken noise, like a soft whine which had Bucky growling, as he pressed his lips against Steve’s firmly. Steve responded immediately, his mouth falling open as a relieved sigh left his lips, kissing him back. Bucky’s eyes closed, as did Steve’s and they stumbled back onto Bucky’s bed, with Steve pinned to the mattress.

Bucky’s lips molded against Steve’s perfectly, he began sucking Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth, to which Steve _fucking whimpered_ in response to, fingers digging into Bucky’s neck. Smirking, Bucky nipped and sucked, bit and tugged at Steve’s bottom lip, then his top and finally massaged Steve’s tongue with his own.

It was all passion and fire.

It felt like _finally_ , and _God, I’ve missed you_ , and _I love you_ , _I love you_ , _I love you, baby doll_. All teeth and tongue, moans and whimpers filling the room, as Bucky claimed Steve’s mouth as his own.

“Don’t you _ever_ do anything like that again,” Bucky growled, kissing Steve’s neck, as if marking his territory, “don’t you ever feel like you don’t deserve to live. _Okay_?”

Steve let out a small whine, his back arching, as Bucky’s lips sucked on his neck, dragging his teeth down his skin, nipping and biting, leaving hickeys, along with hot, open mouthed kisses that his tongue ran over.

 _“Steve?”_ Bucky demanded, grinding his hips down on Steve’s, pinning Steve’s hands above his head, nosing his neck.

“O-okay,” Steve whimpered, eyes closing, “okay Bucky, whatever you want.”

“That’s my baby doll,” Bucky purred, nipping Steve’s earlobe, “aren’t you _so_ good? Listening to me like that, my perfect, sweet angel.”

Steve whined, panting in Bucky’s ear, “B-Bucky… _please_ …please…”

Grinning, Bucky drew back, nudging his nose against Steve’s, “I’ve got you baby, gonna make you feel loved, you want that? Eh?”

Steve’s mouth fell open, “y-yes, please, _Buck_.”

And Bucky was happy to give his blue eyed sweetheart just what he wanted.

* * *

_I want to breathe you in like your vapour_ _, I want to be the one you remember, I want to feel your love like the weather, all over me, all over me.”_

* * *

 


	2. I Want To Be The One You Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve has a panic attack and Bucky is there to catch him. Fluff with some angst, but overall happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the lovely [stevestuckyonbucky](http://stevestuckyonbucky.tumblr.com/post/133001864776/fawkesflame123-stevestuckyonbucky-just) and her lovely headcanons on tumblr. Seriously, they’re so great. I couldn’t handle the feels. Thank you so much for letting me write this! I love you and everyone, go check out her blog, really, go now.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Steve and Bucky, they’d be together, married and happy. But alas, I do not. All Marvel characters go to their original creators and this headcanon, of course, goes to stevestuckyonbucky. I just wrote this fic for you all, enjoy <3
> 
> P.S: This has been edited, but you know, as usual, please forgive me for any pesky mistakes.

* * *

' _When did films become so loud?’_ Steve thought, wincing in his seat, trying not to attract Bucky’s attention, who was sitting next to him, holding the popcorn in his lap.

The film hadn’t even started, this was _just_ the adverts and he was _already_ feeling uncomfortable. The dark lighting didn’t both him, nor did the light of the screen, it was the level of noise, the sound of music and voices erupting from the speakers just set his teeth on edge. If he was already this worked up, imagine what he would be like when the film _actually_ began to play.

“You all right, Stevie?” Bucky asked softly, murmuring in Steve’s ear, while Natasha and Clint bickered over who got to hold their load of popcorn, on the other side of Bucky. Clint shushed Natasha by placing a soft kiss on her lips, smirking as he did so.

Steve nodded, turning to face Bucky, who looked worried, wearing a frown on his face, “I’m fine, Buck. S’nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Bucky made a disapproving noise, but didn’t say anything else; instead he took Steve’s right hand in his left one. Tony had modified the arm so that it appeared more, well _human_ , felt lighter and wasn’t as cold. It still held all the strength the metal one had, but now at least he could actually feel, a _little_ , with it.

Steve smiled, squeezing Bucky’s hand, thankful for the kind gesture.

 _‘It’s just a film, Steve,’_ he told himself, _‘you can watch a film, can’t you? Sure, you can fight aliens, but watching a film that gets you all edgy. Figures.’_

The film started within a few minutes after the adverts. At the beginning, it was all right. Steve began to relax in his seat, as the main characters were introduced, but then within _five_ minutes the sound of gunfire and bombs could be heard, and that had Steve’s heart jumping.

 _‘Crap,’_ Steve thought, trying to keep calm. His hands were already shaking and the one in Bucky’s grip was squeezing too hard.

“Steve?” Bucky said softly, putting the popcorn in Natasha’s lap, so that he could turn to the blond haired man properly, “Steve, _hey_ , it’s all right.”  

Steve shook his head; his heart was pounding, as another bomb dropped on screen, then another and another, “can’t…I-I… _can’t_ –

 _“Steve,”_ Bucky took his face in his hands, pulling him close, “it’s okay, it’s _okay_ , sweetheart. You’re all right. Breathe with me, c’mon Stevie, you can do this. In and out…”

Soon, Steve was trembling all over, he couldn’t breathe, his eyes seemed to be clouded with the picture of bombs and gunfire, all he could hear was _screaming_ , see _blood_ , bodies, limbs…Bucky falling, Bucky falling, broken, _bloodied_ , Bucky frozen, The Winter Soldier, Bucky _dead_ , Bucky lost, _falling_ , falling, _fallen_ …

And then, he was up and out of the showing room, and into the night, the cool, fresh air hitting him like a freight train. Bucky was right behind him, putting a hand on Steve’s back as the latter bent down, holding his knees, trying to regain his breath. But he couldn’t.

He _couldn’t_.

“Stevie,” Bucky said gently, moving around Steve worriedly, dropping to his knees in front of the blond, “it’s all right. It’s over, it was just a film.”

Steve shook his head, as if trying to tell Bucky he was okay. But he wasn’t. He _wasn’t_. Bucky could see it in his baby blue eyes, _‘don’t leave me’_.

“Okay, Stevie,” Bucky said, keeping his voice firm but gentle, placing his blood and flesh hand on Steve’s muscled chest, pushing, “deep breaths, in and out. Follow me, okay? Can you do that?”

Steve nodded, trying to match Bucky’s actions, “good, Stevie, you’re doing so well.”

Bucky began rubbing circles with his fist against Steve’s chest, trying to ease the tension and pressure there, “in and out, slowly, that’s it, in and out. _Stop_. Hold it. And out, that’s it, in and out. _Good_ , Steve, good, slowly, slowly does it, deep breath, stop. Now, let it go.”

With each instruction, Bucky’s fist loosened the pain in Steve’s chest, as his breathing slowed to its normal pace, his heartbeat finally returning back to its steady _thump_ , _thump_.

“There you go,” Bucky smiled, relieved, catching Steve, as he fell forwards into Bucky’s arms, “I’ve got you, pal, I’ve got you.”

Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck, breathing softly, “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t – I love you. I love you.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s temple, “it’s all right, baby doll. You don’t need to explain.”

“’m such a _fool_ ,” Steve mumbled, “got spooked over a film.”

“ _No_ , you’re not a fool,” Bucky said firmly, cupping Steve’s face, “you’re not a fool. Even Captain America is allowed to get a panic attack once in a while.”

“But I’m not –

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky growled, “ _don’t_ , don’t you dare put yourself down. Okay? You’re not a wimp. You’ve been through a shit load of crap, it’s all right. They understand.”

Steve nodded numbly, not wanting to fight about this; instead he just leaned forwards and tucked himself against Bucky. Smiling fondly, Bucky wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling them both up, onto their feet again.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle, clinging onto him tightly, as if he was going to be taken away all over again, “please don’t leave me, Bucky.”

Bucky’s heart dropped, so _that’s_ what this was about. It wasn’t so much about Steve’s panic attack; it was the fear of losing _him_ all over again.

“I’m not going anywhere doll,” Bucky mumbled softly against Steve’s head, kissing his temple, rubbing Steve’s back, “I’m _right_ here, _not_ ever gonna leave you again, okay?”

Steve nodded, sniffing quietly, trying to hold back sobs, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Buck. I couldn’t save you. I _failed_ –

“ _No_ , Steve,” Bucky pulled back, only to cup Steve’s face, “no, you didn’t fail. I’m right here, Stevie. It’s not your fault. There was nothing you could do. It’s not your fault.”

Steve whimpered, looking like a broken puppy, making Bucky’s heart ache, “I’m sorry Bucky… _so_ sorry.”

“ _Baby_ , _baby_ , _I love you_ ,” Bucky cooed softly, peppering Steve’s face with kisses, wiping away his tears with his thumbs, “it’s _not_ your fault. I’m right here, doll, eh, Stevie? Right here, see, I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Steve nodded, sniffing again, so utterly broken, “don’t leave me. _Can’t_ – can’t _live_ without _you_ –

“Hey, _hey_ _darlin’_ ,” Bucky stroked Steve’s cheeks, kissing his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his chin, his eyelids, “I’m not leavin’. _Ever_ , ‘til the end of the line pal, okay?”

“’til the end of the line,” Steve mumbled, and Bucky couldn’t help it, he leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Steve’s.

Bucky backed Steve against the wall of the cinema, caging him in, pressing their bodies together. The blond moaned, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s lush, short brown hair, opening his mouth to suck Bucky’s bottom lip, nipping lightly.

Even though they’d kissed many times before (and _then_ some), it still left Steve feeling lightheaded. Kissing Bucky wasn’t like losing your breath; it was like _gaining_ it, like gaining warmth and joy from a crackling fire, like that surge of energy you get from standing on a hilltop.

Kissing Bucky, didn’t make Steve’s knees buckle with nervousness, or his heart thump with fear, _no_ , Bucky’s lips steadied him, kept him _home_ , sane, safe, warm, reminding him of the day they met, or the time they went to Coney Island, the golden sunlight hitting Bucky’s hair and the soft pull of his lips when he smiled. His kisses always said, _‘I love you’, ‘I’ve got you’, ‘my sweet, sweet baby, I’m right here’, and ‘it’s all right, baby, it’s all right, doll’._

“What d’ya say we go get some food instead?” Bucky asked when they pulled back from each other, resting his forehead against Steve’s, “ice cream?”

Steve nodded, smiling brightly, feeling much, much better, “okay.”

Bucky grinned, taking Steve’s hand in his, “where do you wanna go to eat, baby doll?”

“Wherever you want,” Steve replied, squeezing Bucky’s hand.

“I know just the place.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.


	3. My Darling Sweetheart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky and Steve are training and get so riled up, that they end up using their time doing other strenuous activities ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the lovely [stevestuckyonbucky](http://stevestuckyonbucky.tumblr.com/post/133001864776/fawkesflame123-stevestuckyonbucky-just) and her lovely headcanons on tumblr. Seriously, they’re so great. I couldn’t handle the feels. Thank you so much for letting me write this! I love you and everyone, go check out her blog, really, go now.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Steve and Bucky, they’d be together, married and happy. But alas, I do not. All Marvel characters go to their original creators and this headcanon, of course, goes to stevestuckyonbucky. I just wrote this fic for you all, enjoy <3
> 
> P.S: This has been edited, but you know, as usual, please forgive me for any pesky mistakes.

* * *

 

“Is that the best you’ve got, _punk_?” Bucky teased, pinning Steve to the mat, beneath him, “c’mon, I thought you were Captain America, didn’t know you’d give up so easily.”

Steve growled, flipping the both of them effortlessly, freeing himself from Bucky’s grasp, so that he could stand up, “c’mon then, _jerk_.”

Bucky smirked, as he stood up to face his best guy, “there he is.”

They were in the training quarters of base, preparing for an upcoming mission. Steve loved training with Bucky; it reminded him of old times, ones full of colour and hazy summer evenings wrestling in their tiny apartment. Bucky had been back with Steve for some time now, and had more or less regained his memories and his old personality traits, though he still suffered with nightmares and lapses, he was better, _so_ much better.

At first, Steve had given him space, but after a while, that space became maddening for Bucky, and one day he just grabbed Steve and pushed him up against the wall of their shared floor, and kissed the hell out of his mouth. Now, Steve didn’t walk on eggshells around Bucky, at least not as much, though he was still his usual bashful, shy, adorable dorky self – he’s just able to let go around Bucky, he’s the one person in the entire fucked up universe, that knows him better than he knows himself.

Grinning, Steve walked around Bucky, the both of them never breaking eye contact. They were both sweaty, their training clothes clinging to their muscled bodies. It was damn distracting.

Bucky was the first to advance, chuckling when Steve narrowly missed his attack, they ended up sprawled on the floor again, with Bucky running his flesh hand through his short hair. He’d cut it a while back, preferring it like it used to be, shedding the image Hydra had made him wear.

“You gettin’ sleepy, Buck?” Steve teased, standing over Bucky’s body.

Growling, Bucky pulled himself up to his feet, kicking Steve down, pinning him to the mat again, by holding Steve’s hands above his head, at his wrists, “no, are you?”

Steve grunted, wriggling free from Bucky’s grip and stood his ground, “you’re an idiot.”  

“ _Damn_ , doll,” Bucky smirked, standing up to face him, “I love you all worked up, lookin’ at me like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes, huffing, though he blushed, flushing all the way to his neck and the tips of his ears, “shut up, you stupid jerk.”

Bucky grinned, advancing on Steve again, and the two continued sparring. It was gradually getting hotter and hotter in the room, the atmosphere beginning to thicken, with something _other_ than your ‘typical training banter’.

“Stevie,” Bucky growled, completely aroused by the determined look on Steve’s face, his tousled hair, the blush on his cheeks, the lush redness of his lips and his blown, baby blue eyes. He tackled Steve to the ground again, pinning him with his body, his legs straddling his waist and his hands pinning Steve’s above his head.

Steve could smell the cologne on Bucky, mingled with his sweat and a hint of burning wood and grass, from their morning run. The sunlight that seeped through the open window, hit Bucky’s face, gracing his features, making his eyes shine and smile beautiful, his hair looked lush and thick, so damn touchable.

“Bucky,” Steve said softly, looking up at the darker haired male, all his previous determination replaced by arousal and anticipation, even shyness.

Bucky leaned down and nudged his nose against Steve’s, rolling his hips, his obvious erection rubbing against Steve’s stomach, groaning into the blond’s ear, “you’re _so_ hot, baby. Look at you, all flushed, my sweet, _sweet_ baby.”

Steve gasped, the blush on his cheeks reddening, wide eyes looking up at Bucky with that damn, adorable shy and adoring look on his face, “… _B-Bucky_.”

“ _My_ baby,” Bucky grunted against Steve’s jaw, nosing his skin, “aren’t you, all _mine_?”

Steve nodded, struggling against Bucky’s hands, desperately wanting to touch him, “all yours, Bucky, _yours_.”

“Hmm,” Bucky grinned, _finally_ nipping Steve’s ear, sucking lightly, “ _good_ , baby, you’re so good, aren’t you, so good for me, sweetheart, eh Stevie?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve couldn’t help it, he moaned and _loudly_ , jutting his hips against Bucky’s, his breath hitching, as he whined, “ _please_ , Bucky.”

Bucky smirked, leaving light kisses down Steve’s jaw, along his neck, grinding his hips down on Steve’s, “I’ve got you, darlin’, I’ve got you.”

Steve’s eyes closed, panting into Bucky’s ear, especially when the latter began leaving hot, opened mouthed kisses along Steve’s neck, sucking and nipping, leaving hickeys on his skin, though they wouldn’t last, but still, _marking_ Steve.

“Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ ,” Steve panted, saying his name like a chant, “God, Buck, please, _oh_ _please_ …”

Trailing his lips up Steve’s throat, Bucky growled against Steve’s skin, licking and tugging his skin into his mouth, grinning against Steve’s neck when the blond moaned.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Bucky teased, kissing Steve’s cheeks, rocking their hips together, “hmm, eh baby? C’mon Stevie, you gotta tell me what you want, don’t be shy, doll.”

“Please, Buck, _fuck_ , just kiss me,” Steve begged, desperately wanting Bucky’s loving mouth on his, the way Bucky used his pet names and that damn voice of his, drove Steve insane. He loved it when Bucky was like this, _dominant_ and _filthy_.

 _“Stevie,”_ Bucky grunted, smashing their lips together.

Steve sighed happily, his mouth falling opening immediately, a small mewl leaving his lips. Their lips moved against each others, desperately, hungrily, all teeth and tongue. Bucky sucked Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth, claiming dominance over the blond’s perfect, pouty mouth, while grinding down on him again. It was hot, passionate and sweet, all in one, like the burning sun, like those hazy summer evenings, spent kissing on their broken sofa, moaning into each other’s mouths, as they made love, declaring their feelings for one another in the warm darkness.

When they pulled back, Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s, breathing the same air as the man below him, “how about we go upstairs?”

* * *

Sometime later, after heated kisses and wandering hands, they’re both naked and lying on their bed, panting against each other.

“God, you’re _so_ good, baby,” Bucky groaned, peppering Steve’s face with kisses, thrusting into him, “so, so, so _good_ , fuck, baby doll.”

Steve whined, trying to meet Bucky’s thrusts, lifting his legs higher, hitching them around Bucky, “ _oh_ , oh, _yes_.”

Bucky looked down at Steve, watching as Steve’s lips parted, his eyes glazed over with pleasure, his face the absolute definition of _bliss_ , “so perfect, you’re so _perfect_ , Stevie.”

Steve moaned, his hands tangling themselves in Bucky’s hair, the dim lighting of the room, as evening crept in, blanketing them in a bubble of their own, “oh, oh, _oh_ , Buck, Buck.”

Bucky grunted, kissing Steve’s lips, swallowing _his_ baby doll’s moans, thrusting into him harder, his metal hand braced on the bed, while the other held onto Steve’s hip tightly. Their eyes fluttered closed and Bucky kissed Steve as if he was made of glass, like the adorable love of his life that he is, like the gentle breeze and soft bird song, Bucky made love to Steve so lovingly and passionately, everything was perfect.

“Baby, baby, _baby_ ,” Bucky cooed sweetly into Steve’s neck, drawing himself out, before sliding back in, slick with cum and lube, considering they’d been at this for some time, Steve had already come twice, all over Bucky and himself. But this time was slow; the world seemed to stop, shattering around them, like it was just the two of them alive.

“Bucky, Bucky, oh, _oh_ ,” Steve arched against Bucky, jutting against him, as Bucky grinded his hips against him, moving in Steve at a deliciously slow pace, hitting all the right angles and spots.

This time meant _more_ , it wasn’t fast and hard, it was slow and passionate, it was just _them_ , sharing the same air, the same _everything_ , so close that Bucky couldn’t tell them apart in their hazy daze.

“You’re so good, baby, so good,” Bucky whispered softly, nipping Steve’s earlobe, burying himself in Steve, hitting his prostate, “my perfect, _darlin’_ sweetheart, aren’t you? My baby doll, I _love_ you Stevie, I love you, _fuck_ , I love you _so_ much, baby.”

“Yes, _yes_ , like that,” Steve whimpered, eyes closed, arching against Bucky, completely wrecked, as Bucky rolled his hips, “Bucky, oh, there, _harder_ , please, please…”

All Bucky could focus on was _Steve_ , how to make Steve feel good, to look after him, protect him, give him anything and everything he wanted. He just wanted to love Steve and _only_ Steve, the way Steve smiled in the sun, the way he looked in the morning, the way he smelt after his baths, the way he curled up next to Bucky, like that small scrawny kid from the 40’s.

“My pretty baby,” Bucky cooed, ramming into him again and again, hitting his sweet spot over and over, “it’s okay sweetheart. You can let go now, go on, you’ve been so good. Listening to me like that, you can cum now, doll. I’ve got you; I’ve got you, Bucky’s here. I’m here, I’m gonna look after you, always look after you.”

 _“Oh,”_ Steve whimpered, opening his eyes to look up at Bucky with that _damn_ adoring and loving look, so far gone, “Bucky, I love you, I love you…love you so much.”

“I know baby, I know,” Bucky groaned, thrusting into Steve faster, settling into a steady pace, the bed was creaking beneath them, hitting the wall, filling the air with the soft _thump_ , _thump_ , as well as their pants and moans, Bucky’s growls and soft words.

Steve reached up and kissed Bucky’s lips, _begging_ now, “I’ve been good; I’ve been good for you?”

Bucky would never get used to how he was able to do _this_ to Steve, it made his heart swell, “yes, baby, you have, you’ve been so good for me. Perfect, sweetheart, go on, you can cum now, its okay. I’ve got you.”

And then Steve was gone, his eyes glazed over, unable to register anything that was happening, completely lost in his bubble, soft pants leaving his mouth, but nothing more. Bucky peppered Steve’s face with kisses, his neck, his collarbones, shoulders, making sure he was careful, making sure he looked after Steve, holding his baby close.

Steve had no control over what he did now; it was up to Bucky to coax him back to himself. Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple, thrusting into him and he could feel Steve’s body reacting, see the pleasured expression on Steve’s face, his eyes wide and wet, mouth open, wanting, panting, silent moans on his lips.

“Stevie, oh, _baby_ ,” Bucky groaned in his ear, thrusting into him one last time, before he came, filling Steve up, seeing stars, riding out the shockwaves, just as Steve’s body jerked, coming all over himself and Bucky’s chest.

Panting against Steve’s neck, Bucky braced himself, cupping the blond’s cheek, “Stevie, baby, can you come back to me sweetheart?”

Steve’s eyes were still glazed over, hazy and lost, Bucky leaned down, kissing Steve’s lips, his cheeks, gently stroking his skin, whispering, “Stevie, baby doll, come back to me now.”

“You were perfect doll, so good for me. So, so, _so_ good for me, I love you. I _love_ you,” Bucky cooed, “I’m here; I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you. Sweetheart, it’s _okay_.”

Steve’s eyes began to clear slowly, the bright blue orbs Bucky loved so much, refocusing on Bucky’s face, a soft smile growing on his lips.

Bucky smiled, “that’s it darlin’, that’s it. Come back to me Steve.”

“Good,” Bucky said softly, as Steve started to regain his whereabouts, “Stevie, you back with me?”

Steve nodded, still peering up at Bucky wordlessly.

“You’re perfect baby,” Bucky whispered lovingly, kissing Steve’s temple, “you were so good for me. ‘m here, I’ve got you. Are you okay?”

Steve nodded again, smiling this time, “Bucky.”

Grinning, Bucky leaned down, nudging their noses together, “Stevie.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.


	4. See You Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loved New Years and all the winter festivities, but he loved Bucky more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the lovely [stevestuckyonbucky](http://stevestuckyonbucky.tumblr.com/post/133001864776/fawkesflame123-stevestuckyonbucky-just) and her lovely headcanons on tumblr. Seriously, they’re so great. I couldn’t handle the feels. Thank you so much for letting me write this! I love you and everyone, go check out her blog, really, go now.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Steve and Bucky, they’d be together, married and happy. But alas, I do not. All Marvel characters go to their original creators and this headcanon, of course, goes to stevestuckyonbucky. I just wrote this fic for you all, enjoy <3
> 
> P.S: This has been edited, but you know, as usual, please forgive me for any pesky mistakes.

 

* * *

  _“It’s been a long day without you my friend, and I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.”_

* * *

Steve loved New Years Eve.

He loved how bright the sky looked, exploding with vibrant and sparkling fireworks, dotting the sky in yellows, oranges, reds, greens, blues and purples. There was an energy about the night, it was dark and cold, everyone was bundled up in coats and scarves, and yet those who were out, stood in the freezing cold, captivated by the fireworks. Steve and Bucky always stayed in at his place, it was always too cold for Steve, and his mum would freak out if he’d step outside in this weather, even if he was a twenty year old man.

“Happy New Years punk,” Bucky grinned, nudging Steve’s shoulder, as the two of them sat on Steve’s sofa, watching the sky light up with bright lights and sparks.

Steve laughed, hugging Bucky close, mumbling into his shoulder, “Happy New Years jerk.”

“It’s gonna be a good year, Stevie,” Bucky smiled, as the two of them pulled back, his eyes shining.

It wasn’t though.

It was 1939 and the Second World War had tipped into action, breaking into Europe.

* * *

_“We’ve come a long way, from where we began. Oh, I’ll tell you all about it, when I see you again.”_

* * *

The next New Years Eve Steve celebrates is long after the Second World War, as far as he knows his best friend is dead, while he is stuck in the 21st century, missing home, missing Bucky, his friend’s smile and bright eyes, his hugs and laugh.

He even missed pining after Bucky, while the latter went out on dates with women, at least then he’d been alive and Steve could hug him, though that’s all it ever was. Now, he couldn’t even look at a picture of him without breaking down.

“Steve,” Natasha said softly, looking down at her friend, who was sitting in the Avengers lounge, months after the events with Loki, “c’mon it’s New Years, come up to the roof.”

“No,” Steve smiled half heartedly, he knew Tony liked to throw parties and he was sure this one would be just as entertaining, but he just didn’t feel like going without Bucky, “it’s okay, you go. Have fun.”

“Steve –

“Nat,” he said, standing up, putting his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead, “it’s fine. Go, honestly…Happy News Years.”

And then once she’d gone up, he left the Tower and went back to his apartment, drinking himself silly, even though it didn’t affect him and passed out at some point.

“Happy New Years Buck,” he mumbled right before his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_“So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go, and every road you take, will always lead you home.”_

* * *

The next time New Years comes around, Steve doesn’t bother going to the Tower, instead he just stays in his apartment and goes to sleep early. It’s too painful. He knows that his friends will be up, but he’d already spoken them and sent them good wishes.

It had been a stressful year, he’d heard about what happened with Thor and his brother, when the God came down to visit Jane, and before that, he’d heard what happened with Tony, and had wanted to step in, but found himself blocked by the mere fact, that  he had no idea where Tony was or how to help.

He’d managed to catch up quite a bit this year with the 21st century, Natasha had been a great help, as had Bruce and Tony. Clint just liked to show him all the funny (and usually rude) things on the internet. He liked them, his friends, they’d become something of a family, even though they bickered and argued sometimes, but usually only over stupid things – but that’s what family’s do.

And it would have been perfect. If only Bucky had been there.

* * *

_“How can we not talk about family, when family’s all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side, and now you gon’ be with me for the last ride.”_

* * *

The next New Years comes after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, the discovery that Bucky was still alive, but not completely himself. This time, he did go up the roof, but it wasn’t with his best friend, it was with Sam – he liked Sam, he was his friend, but no one was Bucky.

“You’ll find him,” Sam murmured softly, “you will. We will.”

Steve shrugged, “what if he doesn’t want to be found?”

Sam sighed, noticing the tears in his friend’s eyes, and patted his back, “he will. He’s your best friend and the last time I checked, that meant you come back for each other.”

Steve wasn’t so sure anymore.

* * *

_“It’s been a long day with you, my friend, and I’ll tell you all about it, when I see you again.”_

* * *

After everything that has happened, Ultron and Scott Lang who can turn himself into the size of an ant, Steve still cannot believe that he’s got Bucky back.

His Bucky.

The one that remembers him and worries about him, the one that smiled brightly and laughed loudly, though now hardened and anxious, always alert and haunted by nightmares, he’s _still_ Bucky.

His Bucky.

“It’s 2015, and they still do this,” Bucky said softly, as the two of them stood up on the roof of the new Avengers building, while watching the fireworks soar up into the sky, with the rest of their friends, “God, we’re old, punk.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head, “guess we are, jerk.”

“Happy New Year, Stevie,” Bucky smiled when midnight struck, looking at Steve with soft eyes, they were almost the same height now, neither having to look down or up at each other.

“Happy New Year, Buck,” Steve replied, blushing at how close his friend was standing, giving him a tight hug, one that said, _‘I love you’_ , instead of, _‘you’re my best friend’_.

It’s 2015 and Steve still hasn’t told Bucky about his feelings for him, even if the other Avengers tease them for being together all the time. Bucky grinned and turned his attention back to the fireworks. Steve can see Tony and the others watching, but pretends not to notice when Bucky glares at them.

‘ _Doesn’t that mean anything?_ ’ he thought to himself, but pushed the question away, knowing that Bucky was probably just being his usual protect-Steve-all-costs self.

* * *

That night Steve can’t sleep.

He can’t stop thinking about how Bucky is just in the next room over. And how much he wants to tell him, he loves him, how much he wants to hold and kiss him, how much he wants Bucky to call him, ‘ _sweetheart’_ and ‘ _doll’_ , to erase all the women Bucky had dated back then.

And that is how Steve ended up outside Bucky’s door, knocking softly, “Buck?”

The door opened a moment later with a sleepy looking Bucky, his short dark hair sticking up and tousled, but eyes light when he saw Steve standing there.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, frowning, “what’s wrong?”

Steve sighed, shoving his hands into his hoddie’s pockets, “I need to tell you something.”

Bucky nodded, flicking on his bedroom light to allow Steve into his room and closed the door behind them, “what’s up, somethin’ happened?”

Steve shook his head, “no, well, yes, I mean maybe – I don’t –

“Steve,” Bucky chuckled, crossing his arms over his bare chest, which Steve tried really hard not to look at, or his friend’s shorts, _definitely not_ his friend’s shorts.

“Right, sorry,” Steve mumbled, blushing, “okay, I have to tell you something. And I don’t want you to freak out, but I need to say it, okay?”

“Okay…?” Bucky frowned again, stepping forwards, “Steve, you’re scarin’ me punk, what’s up?”

Steve bit his bottom lip before sighing, “I – I, okay the thing is, okay here’s the thing, I uh, love someone.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, smirking, “oh, really?”

Steve nodded, a little disappointed at how easy Bucky had taken that, “yeah.”

“Who is it? And why aren’t you tellin’ them?”

This was it. It was now or never. Even if Bucky didn’t feel the same, at least Steve could tell him and move on and that would be that. They’d stay best friends. That’s not so bad. That’s okay. Right?

“I – I…am telling him,” Steve said shyly, looking down at his socks, “but uh, if you don’t you know, then it’s uh, fine, I shouldn’t have – God, Bucky –

“Oh, _Stevie_ ,” Bucky crowded Steve against the wall, whose eyes were wide with shock.

Steve went slack, blushing, eyes filling with tears, which Bucky soon noticed and leaned forwards, catching the tears with his lips, “hey, _hey_ , no tears, of course, I feel the same Stevie.”

And then, their lips meant and _God_ , this was so much better than fireworks.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s back, while Steve clung onto him, moaning into his mouth. Bucky kissed Steve like he was the sun, with heat and passion, but also like he was made of paper, softly and with his jaw, opening Steve’s lips, licking his way in, sucking gently, nipping only when he knew Steve liked it, when he whimpered and tugged at Bucky’s hair.

“I love you, Bucky,” Steve mumbled, when they pulled back, teary and happy at the same time, “I love you so much, love you, love you.”

Bucky chuckled, nudging their noses together, “I love you Steve. Always have, I did then and I do now, I’m sorry I never said anythin’, just thought you…didn’t feel the same.”

“I think Nat was right,” Steve laughed, kissing Bucky’s cheek, “maybe we are stupid.”

Bucky grinned, hugging the blond close, kissing his temple and eyelids, “well, we have all the time now, sweetheart.”

Steve felt like his knees would turn to jelly any moment, “we do. We do, Buck.”

* * *

The next morning (they had _only_ kissed and slept in the same bed, no sex, it is _Steve_ after all, don’t sleep with the guy on the first night) the two of them came down for breakfast, all cute and happy.

“Ugh,” Tony groaned, holding his head, “why are you two so happy?”

Steve grinned at Bucky, “’cause of him.”

“ _God_ ,” Clint groaned, sitting next to Tony in the kitchen, “stop being so fucking cute, it’s too early for all that. Also, Tony you owe me fifty bucks…told you they’d get together.”

“Actually, I believe that the bet was if they had sex,” Natasha said, waltzing in, winking at Steve, “and Steve here, isn’t the kind to put out on the first night.”

Steve blushed all the way to his ears and grimaced, trying not to look anyone in the eye, but accepted the hug from Bucky, who just glared at them all, even if he was smirking.

“God, seriously, what’s with all the hugs?” Tony muttered, rolling his eyes, as he noticed Bruce hugging Pepper good morning, “like all of you, especially _you_ _two_ , Captain Grandpa and Frosty, stop being so cute and touchy. It’s too early.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, drawing back from the hug to give Steve a kiss, who just blushed even more and went about making breakfast, smiling when Bucky snapped, “we were apart for _80_ years, you’re lucky I’m not fuckin’ him right now.”

Steve dropped the bowl he was holding in the sink and choked on his cereal bar, _“Bucky!”_

“Just stating the obvious, doll face,” Bucky grinned, pecking Steve’s cheek before walking out of the kitchen, laughing his head off.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get that image out of my head,” Clint grimaced, physically shivering.

“Me neither.”

_“Bucky!”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.


	5. Teach You A Lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve almost gets into a fight and Bucky has to remind him they don't just start random fights in bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the lovely [stevestuckyonbucky](http://stevestuckyonbucky.tumblr.com/post/133001864776/fawkesflame123-stevestuckyonbucky-just) and her lovely headcanons on tumblr. Seriously, they’re so great. I couldn’t handle the feels. Thank you so much for letting me write this! I love you and everyone, go check out her blog, really, go now.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Steve and Bucky, they’d be together, married and happy. But alas, I do not. All Marvel characters go to their original creators and this headcanon, of course, goes to stevestuckyonbucky. I just wrote this fic for you all, enjoy <3
> 
> P.S: This has been edited, but you know, as usual, please forgive me for any pesky mistakes.

* * *

 

Steve hadn’t meant for it happen.

He _never_ means for things to happen around him, they kind of just _do_.

Still, he hadn’t wanted to do _this_.

 _Honestly_.

But when the punk began insulting Bucky, calling him a “ _freak_ ”, because of his metal arm, Steve _lost_ it, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, in a packed pub, with the rest of the Avengers watching.

“ _Steve_ ,” Natasha warned, as he stared murderously at the man in his hands, debating on whether or not he should punch him in the face, “you don’t want to do that.”

“Yes, I think I do,” Steve growled angrily, as the man stared at him with a half smirk, half terrified look on his smug features, “I think I want to punch him in the face.”

“Steve,” Sam said firmly, patting his back, “Bucky wouldn’t want you to start a fight in the middle of a pub, c’mon just let him go. He’s not worth it.”

The man in Steve’s hands smirked, laughing loudly, “I thought you were Captain America, you don’t turn down from a fight –?”

The man wasn’t able to finish his sentence, as Steve pushed him back, causing him to fall over and scramble to get to his feet. But before Steve could do anything else, someone grabbed the back of Steve’s jacket, dragging a very, _very_ disgruntled and annoyed Captain America out into the alley, still trying to get free to go “ _teach that man a lesson_ ”.

“Steve?” Bucky growled, crowding the blond against the brick wall, “what the _hell_ do you think you were doing? Starting a fight, that’s not very Captain America of you.”

Steve scoffed, “I _don’t_ always have to be ‘Captain America’, you know.”

Bucky smirked, “yeah, _I_ know that. _We_ know that. But you’re always Captain America to the people. You can’t go around punchin’ guys in pubs just because they say somethin’ you don’t agree with.”

“When you went to the bar…the man – he called you a _freak_ ,” Steve huffed, looking down at his hands, “said that you…I just didn’t like the way he was talkin’ about you.”

Bucky’s heart melted a little at that, leaning closer, he nudged his nose against Steve’s, “you defendin’ my honour, Stevie?”

Steve blushed, biting his bottom lip, before looking up at Bucky with those adorable, baby blue eyes, “just don’t want people to hurt you, Buck.”

“They’re not, Steve,” Bucky murmured, kissing Steve’s lips softly, _delicately_ , as if savouring the way his lips tasted, felt like, how mind numbingly amazing they felt against his own. Closing his eyes, he cradled Steve’s face in his hands, as the blond wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“ _Mhm_ ,” Steve hummed when they pulled back, Bucky leaving kisses down his neck, “does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Bucky smirked against Steve’s neck, “not _yet_.”

* * *

“God, _Stevie_ ,” Bucky purred, kissing Steve’s lips after making him cum for the _third_ time that night, and _that_ was _just_ with his fingers and hand, “look at you, you’re _so_ _beautiful_ , aren’t you? My _pretty_ baby, listenin’ me and everythin’.”

Steve moaned, looking up at Bucky with wide, adoring eyes, “please, _please_ Bucky…I can’t – I need you to –

“Want me to make love to you, Steve?” Bucky growled in his ear, grinding against him, “want me to make you see stars? Want me to make you scream and cum like never before, baby doll?”

Steve whined, panting in Bucky’s ear, slick with sweat, his own cum and Bucky’s, “I–I just want _you_. Please, just _you_ , please, _please_ –

“Okay, okay, my sweet darlin’,” Bucky smirked, nipping Steve’s earlobe, “look at you, listenin’ to me. Not misbehavin’ at all, are you? So _good_ , Stevie, so good – can you do another thing for me Steve? Can you do what I say, eh? Then, I’ll make you feel so good, sweetheart.”

“Yes, yes, okay, anythin’,” Steve whimpered, eyes squeezed shut, lips red and bruised from kissing and biting, “anythin’ for you Bucky, anythin’.”

“Admit that you were wrong,” Bucky grinned, pinning Steve’s arms above his head, rocking their hips together down on the bed, “admit it Steve, otherwise I’ll leave you like this.”

Steve’s eyes opened wide and fearful, “no, _no_ , please, don’t, Bucky…I’m sorry. I was wrong, _so_ wrong. Please, don’t go, don’t leave me.”

Bucky chuckled, leaning down to kiss Steve’s lips, grinding against him again, “what was that baby? What did you say?”

Steve groaned, huffing but said, “I was _wrong_. I shouldn’t have lost it like that. I’m sorry.”

Bucky smiled, “ _good_ , baby, you’re so good, _my_ sweet Stevie.”

And then Bucky’s lips met Steve’s kissing him softly, then harder, making the blond moan and arch, lifting his hips, trying to get Bucky to hurry up, “Bucky, c’mon, _please_. I’ve said I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I know sweetheart,” Bucky cooed, spreading Steve’s legs _finally_ , hitching one around his waist, and the other, pressing it up against Steve’s chest, “I know, darlin’.”

Steve groaned, when Bucky finally pushed into him, “oh, _oh_ , Bucky.”

“That’s it, that’s it,” Bucky growled, thrusting into Steve at a steady pace, making the bed whine, hitting the wall, “aren’t you a good soldier for me?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve gasped, eyes closed, neck exposed as Bucky pounded into him, their skin slapping against each others.

“Yes, _who_?” Bucky growled, hitting Steve’s prostate hard and fast, ramming into him suddenly, “yes, _who_ , Stevie?”

Steve let out a cry, moaning loudly when Bucky drew himself out and then thrust back in, hitting Steve’s sweet spot again, “y- _yes_ , oh, _oh_ , Buck – _sir_.”

“There you go,” Bucky purred, kissing Steve’s neck, leaving hickeys on skin that wouldn’t hold the mark, but still stayed for some time, “that’s my doll. So, Stevie, are you goin’ to do what you did today again? Are you goin’ to upset me again?”

Steve shook his head, whining, because everything just felt so good, _so fucking good_ , “no, _no_ I won’t. I promise, I _promise_. I’ll be good, always for you, always for you, _sir_.”

With that Bucky was satisfied, leaning down to kiss Steve’s lips, murmuring softly, “ _if_ you do that again, I _won’t_ be so nice next time. Won’t make you cum and scream my name. Won’t touch you for _weeks_ , understand, Stevie?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve gasped, as Bucky rocked into him, faster, harder, hitting his prostate over and over, “yes, _yes_ , I…understand – _oh_ , Bucky, yes, _there_. Fuck, like that, oh, _oh_.”

“Good,” Bucky praised, peppering Steve’s face with kisses, grinding his hips against Steve’s ass, making the blond see stars, moaning and arching his back off the bed, “there’s my baby. Listenin’ to me, all nice and sweet – you don’t want to make me upset, do you darlin’?”

“N- _no_ ,” Steve panted, while arching, and pulling Bucky’s short hair, “no, _no_ , never want you to be upset; I’ll be good, good for you, _always_ for you.”

And then Bucky sped up, pounding into Steve at a _delicious_ speed that would’ve surely broken Steve if he’d been small and frail, but he wasn’t, and he loved every second of it.

* * *

The morning light broke through the drawn curtains slowly, waking Bucky up around eight o’clock. Sleepily, he looked around, seeing Steve curled up next to him, parted lips against his flesh arm, covers drawn up to his chin, breathing in and out softly.

After the night they’d had, it’s no wonder Steve was still asleep, Bucky had made him moan and whimper for what seemed like _hours_ (probably was some hours to be honest), and then _finally_ let him cum, holding him through his orgasm, while Bucky finished inside him. He hadn’t meant to get so _dominant_ and _protective_ , but Steve _loved_ it when he was like that, just as much as Bucky loved it when Steve was protective, just not when it was for silly reasons and could get him hurt. Even if he wasn’t that skinny kid from Brooklyn anymore, Bucky still worried about him.

He always would.

Smiling, Bucky watched Steve sleep, the golden sunlight gracing his angelic features, his messy hair and plump lips, the rosy tint to his cheeks and long lashes touching his cheekbones. After their night activities, they’d showered and cleaned up, changing the sheets and covers, before falling asleep, tangled up in each other and the warmth of the night.

Leaning over, Bucky moved closer to kiss Steve’s cheek, but the sudden movement startled him, and he jolted upright, hitting Bucky right in the face.

“God, _Steve_ ,” Bucky groaned, falling onto his back, holding his nose, “what the hell?”

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Steve said quickly, crawling over to Bucky, “I’m _really_ sorry Buck. I didn’t mean to, you just startled me. I’m sorry, let me look, are you bleedin’, should I get Bruce –?”

Bucky chuckled lowering his hands, he was fine, just a little red in the face, “Steve, it’s fine – look all good. C’mon ‘ere punk.”

Steve dipped his head bashfully, and curled up in Bucky’s arms, his head on Bucky’s chest, drawing circles against firm skin, half laughing, half apologetic, “I’m sorry Buck.”

Bucky laughed, and tilted Steve’s face up to his, “I love you, you stupid idiot.”

Steve blushed, but rolled his eyes, kissing Bucky’s jaw and neck, “I love you too, jerk.”

“Good,” Bucky smiled happily, pulling the covers over the both of them, tucking it up to Steve’s chin, “sorry I got so angry last night and did –

“I _liked_ it,” Steve grinned, but shyly, “you _didn’t_ hurt me. You didn’t do _anythin’_ wrong. I _wanted_ it; I _loved_ it…like it when you get all…protective. It’s really _hot_.”

Bucky smirked, leaning down, kissing Steve’s forehead, “oh, do you?”

“Yes… _sir_.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.


End file.
